Of Happiness and Of Torture
by MapleTreeway
Summary: AU and set before Main (Mane) Six. Luna is pregnant with Sombra's foals, and Celestia is NOT happy about it. Celestia then forces Luna to help her banish King Sombra to shadows because of it, which emotionally drives Luna overboard. But Luna is still going to have her foals, right? Rated T for later chapters.


**A/N: No idea where this plot came up, but it's set before the Main Six.**

**AU and OOC. Luna isn't Nightmare Moon or jealous and is carrying King Sombra's foal(s), much to Celestia's displeasure. Celestia then forces Luna to help her banish King Sombra to shadows as her punishment for being impregnated by him and having him as a "secret" colt-friend. But Luna is still going to have her foal(s), right? _Right?_**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Don't own nothing in MLP:FiM**

* * *

Prologue: Unexpected

* * *

Princess Luna walked into the Royal Physician's quarters in King Sombra's palace. She was visiting the Crystal Empire to see her colt-friend (who happened to be the King) two months after her last visit with a lot of questions and suspicions.

Day after day for the past two months, she would awake in the late afternoon sick, or with a headache, or with a strange craving for something, or have random mood swings. Of course, she didn't tell Celestia and after the second week of these strange happenings she went to the library to read up on it. What Luna found made her have a wide range of emotions: fear, gleefulness, excitement, anger, but mostly fear. Fear of what Sombra would say or do, fear of Celestia, fear of everything.

But Luna wasn't one hundred percent sure if the symptoms were what she feared they were, so she decided to visit a physician to confirm. Certainly not her own in Canterlot, because if they were true (and she desperately hoped that they weren't) word would spread like wildfire and reach Celestia's ears by the end of the night. So she had sent Sombra a letter telling him that she was going to visit him for a week, and asked if she could see his physician. He had written back that he was excited and would love to see her again so soon and that she could see his physician. Naturally, he had asked why, but Luna wrote back that she'd explain when she came. Which she didn't when she did arrive at the Palace.

So here was Luna now, closing the door to the Physician's Quarters, her turquoise eyes wide with anticipation. The physician, a crystal unicorn with a brown coat and blue hair, looked up at her and stood up from his desk and acknowledged in a deep resonate voice, "Princess Luna."

"He-Hello," Luna stammered.

"His Highness told me you were coming in today."

"He did?"

"Yes. So what exactly is your problem and when did it start?"

"Um, it started two months ago, and – and I've been having sickness along with other…symptoms."

The physician cocked an eyebrow and magically made his pen write down all her symptoms that she listed or described. In the middle of her telling, he noticed how Luna was on the verge of breakdown and made a comfortable chair appear behind her, motioning that she sit down. She did, never stopping her tale, and when she was done tears pricked at her eyes. The physician guessed she already knew what was wrong and only wanted confirmation from an expert, so he asked, "I'm guessing you know as well as I do what is wrong?"

Luna hung her head shamefully. "So it's true then?"

"Let me run some tests for complete confirmation. But before I do, I must ask if you've told anypony?"

The mare shook her head.

"Not even King Sombra?"

Another shake.

The colt sighed and replied with, "Well no need to get your tail in a twist. It could be that you're just stressed out, Princess. But let's get on with those tests now, shall we?"

* * *

Luna walked out of the room with her head held up, but tears flowing down her cheeks. Her suspicions and fears were true, and now the physician wanted her to tell Sombra. She had made him swear not to tell anypony about her visit or her condition and he agreed, making her promise to tell her colt-friend about what happened before the night was up in return for silence. Reluctantly, she had decided the trade was for the best and agreed with it.

Walking up the stairs to her room she shared with Sombra whenever she visited, she thought of a million ways to start conversation with him. All seemed to end badly which lead to more tears, which lead to anger, which then lead to fear, which then lead to sadness, which then lead to happiness, which made the cycle start all over again. So she walked instead of flew to her room, hoping to postpone her talk with Sombra.

It only postponed it for five minutes though, and when she entered she found him watching his kingdom from the balcony outside. Luna walked toward him and magically shut the door behind her a little louder than intended, which made Sombra turn around. He saw her and a look of concern passed through his face when he saw her crying. "Luna?" Sombra asked.

Luna broke down sobbing, she had reached her breaking point when he said her name. It only made her feel worse about it all.

"Luna?" Sombra asked again walking toward the alicorn.

She looked up at him and forgot how to breathe for a second. "S-Sombra I'm so sor-sorry!" She apologized when she found her tongue again through the tears.

"For what?"

Luna didn't answer and looked down.

"What did you do?"

Still no answer.

Sombra gently lifted his mare-friend's chin with his hoof so she could look directly into his eyes. "Luna, love, what did you do?" He asked gently.

"I'm-I'm really s-sorry. B-but you're g-going to get upset…"

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"I-I'm pregnant, Sombra." Luna looked away when Sombra went into shock.

"_What?" _He asked incredulously after a few moments of silence.

Luna whimpered in fear.

"How did this happen…? _When?"_

"T-two months ago…on my last visit…remember?" Luna explained to him, calming down a little now that she had told him. She was still crying, but it was only loose tears streaking down her cheeks.

"I can't believe – how long have you known?" The unicorn demanded, his eyes smoldering.

"J-just now…I-I ha-had suspicions, but I-I didn't want to g-go to my physician b-because of Celestia finding out," she took in a shuddering breath.

"And you thought you could go to my own physician?"

"You agreed…"

A silence stretched on before Sombra asked, "How many?"

"How many what?"

"Don't play dumb, Luna, how many foals!"

"T-two…"

Sombra started laughing, scaring Luna out of her wits. "We're having twins!" he exclaimed hysterically.

Luna just looked at him, stunned, after he kissed her. She honestly thought he was going to kill her, throw her off the balcony, kick her out of the Crystal Empire, or just do _something _angry directed towards her. This reaction threw her _completely_ off guard and she herself didn't know how to react. So when he asked her what genders the foals were, she just looked at him blankly.

"Luna," the King waved a hoof in front of her face.

"What?" The Princess asked, snapping out of her stupor.

"What genders are they, love?"

"I-I don't know. It's too early to tell…"

"Oh. Do you need anything dear?"

"No. Why?" Luna asked.

"Just checking," Sombra responded, kissing her again. This time Luna kissed back happily. Now that telling her colt-friend was out of the way, she could relax.

_Until I have to go back to Canterlot, _she thought. _Then I have to tell Celestia…_

And she knew her sister would _not_ be happy about it.


End file.
